1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new valve construction and to a new method of making such a valve construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a valve construction comprising a housing means having an inlet and an outlet and a valve seat means adapted to interconnect the inlet with the outlet, a movable valve means carried by the housing means and being operatively associated with the valve seat means to control fluid flow therethrough from the inlet to the outlet, and moving means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the movable valve means to move the movable valve means relative to the valve seat means to control the fluid flow through the valve seat means, the moving means comprising an electrically operated stepper motor and the valve construction comprising an expansion valve construction for a refrigerant system. For example, see the Ohya et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,767; the Lord U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,435 and the Tanaka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,779.